The Old Fort
Strange sounds Part 1: Can you hear that strange rustle behond the Fort door? Or perhaps it's only you imagination? Why not talk to Steve? *Talk to Steve : Reward: 150 , 50 A creaking door Part 2: How can one open this door? It seems to be locked from the inside. But how can this happen? Is somebody in? *Get the team for opening the Fort (Required size of the tribe: 10; meaning at least 9 friends) *Help friends 75 times *Get the crops of Tomatoes 50 times at your island : Reward: 500 , Bait-'Tail' Who is there? Part 3: They used to build for a full due in the past! No way, you can't open the door! Perhaps you'll be able to see the hindering thing? *Get the items for opening the Fort (needed: 5 Gunpowder, 6 Wood Boards, 5 bunches of Keys, 5 forge Hammers, 7 copper Leaves and 8 Fretsaws) *Kick away Lizards on the Fort Island 7 times *Find 12 tin Cans from the Sea Garbage (Waste) Collection on your Island : Reward: 5 , Uncle Sam' Spray Half-opened door Part 4:Come on, enter the mysterious Fort and find out all its secrets! *Enter the Fort : Reward: 150 , 50 Searching out the Fort Part 5:You've got to examine everything thoroughly, perhaps you'll find some clues, explaining what's happened. *Examine 10 cages on the first floor (Basically everything is a Cage. Opening them costs 1 'Courage' - Refills itself over time, +1 every 20 minutes, or buy extra for Totems) *Find the hiding-place (a randomly determined cage) : Reward: 150 , 10 Strange footprints Part 6: Looks like the footprints lead to the stairs! The answers have to be on the second floor. But the staircase is ruined! * Start repairing the staircase (Required size of the tribe: 10; meaning at least 9 friends) * Search out the first floor * Find Peat Moss 23 times : Reward: 5 , 2 Bricks White ants Part 7: No wonder that the staircase is ruined. Looks like it's completely destroyed by the white ants. You've got to work a little more. *Make 12 handmade Bars in the Carpenter's house. (Workshop) *Find 9 Baskets from the Reed (Cane) Collection *Have 14 Bricks Hint: ask Bricks from your friends and cut Reed/Cane on their islands : Reward: 1000 , proper Meal Still waters Part 8: Now this is strange. It all looks like nothing ever happened on the second floor. Perhaps one has to be more attentive? *Finish the Staircase reconstruction *Find the hiding-place on the second floor *Examine 15 cages on the second floor : Reward: 150 , 2 Fires Keep Out! Part 9: That's creepy! But every shadow is afraid of the light! What you need is a good idea! *Create fire 10 times (Can be done in the Tent; Needed: Matches and 10 Wood) *Make 10 Torches in the Lighthouse (Needed: 1 Fire and 1 Oiled Cloth) *Kick away the Shadow : Reward: 175 , A piece of the Note Another note Part 10: Familiar handwriting. One more note from K.O. You've got to search out this place more carefully - you might find the lacking pieces. *Find all the pieces of K.O.'s note. *Find 5 Lizard's claws. *Get the crops from the garden-beds 50 times on the Fort Island : Reward: 1000 , 2 Glue Doing the Puzzle Part 11: You'll need a little of glue, a new sheet of paper and some time to place all the pieces in the correct order! It seems to be very easy! :*Have 12 of Glue (Buy for Totems or ask a friend) :*Find 1 Rice Paper from the Rice Collection :*Find the Antique Volume from the Fort Collection : Reward: 1500 , K.O.'s note New cipher Part 12: there's something wrong with this note. do you see these little dashes near every letter? Too small print. You need to have something to be able to read them. *Search out the second floor *Find 15 old Microscopes in K.O.'s Hut on Tree Island *Exchange the Fort Collection for a Reward : Reward: 6 , K.O.'s diary Page 4 out of 12 Next:Memory Whirpool ----